An audio amplifier is a power amplifier that may be used to amplify low-power audio signals (e.g. 20 Hz-20 KHz signals) for driving a speaker load. The speaker load value typically varies from 4 ohm to 32 ohm. Audio amplifiers may be used to drive loudspeakers, but may also be used for driving other types of speaker loads such as audio headphones and earpieces. Traditionally, audio amplifiers are class AB amplifiers. However, other types of amplifiers, such as class D amplifiers, may also be employed.